wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rainboom
This WONDERFUL DRAGON RIGHT HERE belongs to RainmakerRainWing Whoever changed this page name to Rainboom is mean! Edit: I like the name on this as Rainboom. -RainmakerRainWing Biography Rainboom is the daughter of Queen Glory and Cerulean (they had her 10 years after the ending of Darkness of Dragons). She attends Jade Mountain Academy in the Jade Winglet. She enjoys most jungle fruits and seafood. She enjoys sloths and brought a sloth called Tropical to the academy. She lives with her mother, Queen Glory, and is the half sister of Rainmaker, Glory and Deathbringer's dragonet. Sometimes she likes to go hunting and catch cows for her friends (like Clay XD) and practice fighting ("TIME TO DIE MR. ROCK!!!"). She is one of the main characters in RainmakerRainWing's story. (FANFIC ALERT) Later she ran away from Jade Mountain in an attempt to get her father and mother back together, and when she lands there, she sees the strangest thing-the SeaWing prince asking her father, "Bro, do you know this weirdo?" Rainboom got fired up and spat venom at him. "B-bro?" She asked curiously? (WHY AM I WRITING A FANFIC NOW???) "Ugh," Cerulean groaned. "You're only TRUE royalty in one tribe-the SeaWings. Your mother is only a new ruler to her tribe, and she didn't challenge her mother, like my sister did. Well, yes, she did HAVE a challenge, but she was not related to the current queen{s} at the time, except for Grandeur, but WHO KNOWS if Grandeur is like, a really distant relative?" He sighed and continued. "You're only here on Pyrrhia because your mother and I had an agreement-when you were 10, I would bring you back to the tribe for animus powers and the SeaWings would be feared." He paused. "At least TRUE animus magic unlike Anemone, who got it from Turtle. I sent a RainWing to spy on them, and it turned out it was your mother who was the spy. Then..." He stepped out to hug her. "Here you are, my little Seashell." "B-but MY NAME ISN'T SEASHELL!" :< Cerulean shrugged. "Yeah, Thorn taught me about that. Well, time to come back to the palace." And from that day on, Rainboom lived in the SeaWing palace, with Tropical and Cerulean. Personality Rainboom is usually kind and optimistic, but sometimes her temper takes control of her when she sees a sloth getting hurt by a dragon and would kill to protect a sloth. She usually gets in trouble because sometimes other tribes besides RainWings try to eat Tropical and she shoots venom. She acts sassy and bossy with SeaWings sometimes, except for her father or the queen. She is royal BLOOD in the SeaWings, and royal in the RainWings (For those of you WHO SKIPPED MY MINI FANFIC!! :<). Relationships Rainmaker: Rainboom is rude to her half-sister, and I guess you can't blame her, I mean, she DID try to kill her a few times. She feels kind of mad that Glory cheated on Cerulean to be with Deathbringer later. Glory: She is nice to Glory, because she got to stay with the RainWings for her whole life. Now that she lives with her father (Again, fanfic skippers :<), she misses all the times she's had with her RainWing friends. Cerulean: She is kind of grateful to Cerulean, providing he let her live a happy life with the SeaWings, but she kind of misses the sloths in the rainforest. Appearance Just glancing at her makes it very clear that she is a Rain/SeaWing hybrid. She looks more like a SeaWing, but has the slightly serpentine build of a RainWing, and two gills on each side of her neck. Her scales are usually purple blue and pink, but there are some yellow ones. She wears earrings like Qibli and has enchanted them like this: "Enchant these earrings to make the wearer unable to lose their soul from anything forever, even without this earring." Abilities She can breathe underwater, but she can't take very deep breaths underwater as her father had a breathing underwater disability. She has venom, but it only works when she is protecting some other dragon or when she is angry (when she saves sloths). She can see in the dark but her night vision is not very good because she is blind in the left eye. She can light up all of her light-up scales at once, but can't light them up individually. She has animus powers and gives herself immortality (like my boy Darkstalker and Jerboa ll). Weaknesses She can't stand being in the water too long, and can only handle extreme temperatures in a tropical environment and in the water. She has an urge to swim from her SeaWing side, but sometimes accidentally hyperventilates underwater. Being away from the rainforest and water makes her weak and slowly weakens her animus powers, but the dragons at Jade Mountain Academy have set up a rainforest-like environment in her sleeping cave and in the classrooms. She never sleeps much, and she is usually dozing off in class. She cannot take deep breaths underwater and is blind in the left eye. She has a fear of spiders and (loudly) screams her head off when she sees one. She is strongly allergic to bananas and will have hallucinations of Rainmaker, her half-sister, as RainWing queen, building an arena. Ty's Thanks DreamingWolf1! And a HUGE ty to my favorite random proofreader, Sierra sakura! (but seriously, Sierra, ty.) Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Animus Category:Work In Progress